


The Q-Force

by Baamon5evr



Series: 14 Days of Samsteve [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/F, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Queer Superheroes, Steve is basically a tumblr fangirl, background Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew - Freeform, mentioned Angela | Aldrif/Sera, mentions of comic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: Steve has become a fan of a new superhero team called the Q-Force but when he meets them, things don't go quite according to plan.





	

There were times in Steve's life where he sometimes wished he did not have as strong a filter as he does. Sure, politeness would always have its place but with Tony talking his ear off about something or other to do with making Steve his very own mech suit (completely ignoring the fact that Steve had flat out said 'no' five minutes ago, and then again three minutes after that), he really wished he was more brash. Every time the words 'shut up' welled up on his tongue he would remember his mother's stern looks. Besides, Tony looked excited about it so Steve just let him keep prattling on as they approached the common room of the tower. If Tony decided to start going through with it Steve would just inform Pepper and she'd nip it in the bud... hopefully. As they entered the room they saw Clint, Natasha, Thor and Bruce crowded around the TV. Steve walked over and his eyes widened as he saw there were robotic drones attacking Los Angeles.

"Is that happening now?" He asked incredulously.

"It would appear so." Thor said in a solemn tone.

"Well, why aren't you guys suited up?"

"Fury doesn't want us in the field." Barton replied.

"Does that look like a situation that doesn't require our help? Let's go, suit up. We're wheels in five." He ordered in his no-nonsense Captain's voice and strut out of the room before anyone could say anything else. When he got to the quinjet they were all there so he figured they decided not to challenge him on this.

"Fury's not going to be happy about this." Natasha said in a sing-song voice once Steve had boarded.

“When is he ever happy?” Steve asked as he and Natasha piloted the plane.

“He gets pretty close when we listen.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand the pressing circumstances.”

“Fat chance.”

The quinjet got them across the country a lot faster than a commercial airline would but it still took four hours to get to Los Angeles. Steve spent the whole ride worrying if they would get there in time and how much damage was being done while they were traveling there. Once they got landed, Steve pulled on his cowl and slipped into his commander role easily.

"Thor, get up there and see what we're dealing with. Clint, Natasha you guys watch out for civilians. See if the local police have designated a safe zone and start ferrying people there and—"

"Uh, Cap?" Clint said, interrupting him.

"What is it?"

"Look around." Most of the view of the surrounding area had been obscured by smoke but it had been blown away and Steve now got an unobscured look at everything and saw... well, nothing. There was still flames burning in some areas but there were no civilians around. There were scattered robot parts all over the place and off the edge of the bridge Steve could see firefighters gathered putting out what fires they got close to.

"Wait, who invited them?" Steve turned to see two women standing there. One was wearing a red and yellow cat suit with a red mask, her dark hair cascading down and framing her tawny face. The other woman was wearing a military styled red and blue suit with gold accents. She had nothing concealing her face.

Steve followed current events more than he let on. He knew who they were. Amid the many superhero teams that had been popping up lately like the Defenders and the Fantastic Four and the Guardians of the Galaxy, a gem had recently made its way onto the scene and completely enraptured Steve’s attention and imagination.

The Q-Force, so called because seven of its eight members were Queer, was a team based out of Washington, DC.

The captain of the team was the woman in blue, Captain Marvel AKA Carol Danvers, former air force pilot and head of security for NASA. She was married to the woman in red, Spiderwoman AKA Jessica Drew. She was the first transgendered woman to enter the Miss Universe beauty pageant representing as Miss Ecuador back in 2010 but since then she had been quietly fighting crime alongside her wife and other team members.

There was also Tigra AKA Greer Grant whose twitter posts regarding rape culture and misogynoir was probably the most informative things Steve had read. She had also opened him up to a slew of amazing intersectional feminist literature.

Lady Samurai AKA Colleen Wing was one of the few great modern lesbian icons of recent memory.

There was Sera who was technically an angel and her wife/partner/soulmate, Angela, who was Thor’s sister. Natasha said with the way Steve acted they were his OTP. He wasn’t sure what that meant until he googled it. He didn’t disagree.

There was She-Hulk AKA Jennifer Walters, who was Bruce’s cousin and a very capable lawyer from what Steve had heard as well as an outspoken advocate for the Asexual community.

Lastly, but certainly not least, was the Falcon AKA Sam Wilson.

Despite Natasha’s hedging towards the latter, Steve wouldn’t say he had a crush on the Falcon. Yes, he was his cell phone wallpaper and yes, Steve tracked his tags on Tumblr and yes, he maybe knows his biography by heart… maybe, but it wasn’t a crush. It was a healthy appreciation of a fellow member of the superhero family. Natasha threw him a look when he had said so. She was the only one on the team who knew he was bisexual and knew about his... interest in the fellow superhero. He would rather keep it that way. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his teammates, he just… well he didn’t feel comfortable talking about it with anyone else. Natasha was free of judgement on most things and he was closer to her than any of the others, she was able to read him quite easily. It was easier talking to her when he already knew she suspected he wasn’t straight anyway.

Steve was broken from his musings by Tony.

"I'm sorry, did you just ask who invited us because if so, then—"

"Tony." Steve said in a stern tone, cutting off whatever egotistical rant he was about to go on.

"The police are starting to lead people to alternate routes so they can get home and firefighters are putting the fires out. All the robot parts are an inconvenience but Sera, Angela and Falcon are helping move debris while Tigra and Lady Samurai are assisting the boys in blue." She-Hulk said, walking up to the scene. She glanced at them and beamed suddenly.

"Brucie!" She ran over and pulled Bruce into a hug which he returned with a smile.

"Hey, Jen."

"Wait, you know her? Who are you people exactly?" Tony asked.

"You people?" Captain Marvel asked indignantly.

"Baby, I don't know how many times I've gotta tell you this but you're white." Spiderwoman said next to her.

"It's a fact that's been hard to accept, but I can still be mad at the straights."

"I guess." Tony looked at the two with confusion and then interest.

"Wait, are you two—?" Steve cut him off as the two women glared at him.

"Are they two superheroes who obviously just saved Los Angeles? Yes, they are and if that sentence was ending any other way you'd find yourself on a quick descent off this bridge." Steve told him warningly. Tony turned away grumbling. Steve rolled his eyes before turning back to the women.

"You're a part of the Q-Force, right? I've seen your work online, you ladies are amazing. We'd like it very much if we could help you, even just with cleaning up robot debris." Captain Marvel stared at him like she was trying to take him apart and find his secrets. Spiderwoman looked much the same but whatever they were looking for she seemed to find it before her wife did and she beamed at Steve brightly.

"Of course. The more hands the merrier." Captain Marvel looked at her but the other woman shook her head.

"Fine. Jen, you can take your cousin with you and take the hunk of metal too. If I have to talk to him any more I'm going to blast him back to the East coast. Agent Romanov, Agent Barton. Nice to see you two again."

"Likewise Carol." Natasha said, smiling at the two.

"I'm sure you guys can find where Greer and Colleen are. Check near the interstate."

"I apologize for the interruption but I believe my sister and her love are here with you." Thor said as Captain Marvel turned to them.

"If you mean Sera and Angela, then yes."

"Then I will find them." He said before flying off on Mjolnir which just left Steve.

"I guess you're with us then, Captain."

"Fine by me." Captain Marvel stared at him with barely concealed hostility before Spiderwoman kissed her teeth beside her.

"Enough dear, he's one of us."

"You felt it too, huh?"

"When has our queer-dar ever failed us?"

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, interrupting the two women.

"Oh hon, we know you're not straight. Our queer radar is never off." Captain Marvel said.

"Never ever. You can call me Jessica and this is my wife Carol. We might as well be on first name basis since we're going to see a lot more of each other. Us queer superheroes gotta stick together." Steve paused before smiling sheepishly.

"I guess. Listen, I'm not... I mean they don't... only Natasha..."

"Don't worry, we're not going to kick you out of the closet. Dealing with Stark every day, I can understand the hesitation." Carol said as they walked along the bridge.

"It's not just that and he’s not so bad once you get to know him." He said, not bothering to spell it out.

"Thor's going to find Sera and Angela. We're going to go talk to the fire and police chiefs, you should go find Falcon and help him out." Jessica suggested. Steve would say she had no idea what she had just done except she smiled impishly at him. He wondered briefly if Natasha had mentioned anything to them before he nodded.

"Sure."

"You'll find him by mall." Steve left them, trying to ignore the way his heart beat wildly in his chest. This was ridiculous, he was acting like a teenager about to meet his idol. He supposed that wasn't completely wrong but they were in the middle of a job, he could show a little more dignity than this.

He found the Falcon where Jessica said he would be. He was in the mall parking lot with a group of firefighters moving piles of debris to reveal fires and hotspots. Steve paused when he saw him. He was silhouetted by the sun which glistened off the sweat on his brow and the determined set of his jaw as he pushed the hunks of metal away. A throat cleared behind him causing him to jump.

"You helping or what?" One of the firefighters asked.

"Yes, yeah. Just tell me where you need me."

"Helping your spandex buddy over there would be nice."

The Falcon wearing spandex? Steve wished. He'd seen some interesting fanart, some of them even with them together and— Nope, no. Not going there.

He approached the Falcon with a cool air about him while inside he felt like a Tumblr fangirl.

"Hi, Jessica told me to find you and help you." The Falcon turned to him. His eyes were covered by his red goggles but Steve still felt stripped naked as he looked him up and down.

"Did she? Well, we could use the hands." He said, nodding to the pile of metal. Steve quickly got to work moving debris alongside him.

"So I’m assuming the whole Avengers line-up is here, huh?" Falcon asked after a moment.

"Yeah, we saw the robots on the news." Steve replied, throwing a metal arm to the side.

"Did Colleen see you guys? If she did, I'm sorry I missed that blow-up."

"Lady Samurai, you mean? No, I didn't see her." Steve said, barely restrained excitement in his voice. He missed the glance that the Falcon threw his way then.

"You know about us?"

"Huh?"

"You knew Colleen's hero name even though she hates it."

"Oh, um, yeah I've heard of you guys. I saw what you did in New Orleans against the vampires, that was great. And Romania with the dinosaurs, inspiring. And the fights with Antimatter and Countess, you guys were amazing. But I mean other than that, not a whole lot but I've seen some stuff." He said, stumbling slightly over his words and excitement. The Falcon rose an eyebrow at that.

"Cool."

"Yeah, cool." Steve replied though he was anything but.

"Jeez Louise." He heard one of the firefighters mumble behind him in a sympathetic voice. Steve agreed, he was crashing and burning. Just then a firefighter shouted in their direction. Steve snapped into Captain America mode and ran alongside Falcon to where the firefighter stood over a large hole. A man was stuck inside of it and though he could climb out he seemed unable to and didn't respond to the firefighter at all.

"He's having a panic attack." The Falcon deduced before he walked to the edge of the hole.

"I got this." Steve watched him climb down to stand next to the man.

"Hey, buddy. Is this the first time this has happened?" The man's answer was delayed but he shook his head after a moment.

"You have a breathing pattern you use?" The man shook his head once more.

"That's alright, I'll help you." Steve watched the Falcon coach the man's breath for a moment more before Steve climbed his way down into the hole too. The breathing pattern wasn't working so much for him and Steve figured he could offer something to the man.

"Sir, I want you to grab my hand." The man reached up after a minute and grabbed Steve's hand.

"Squeeze." He squeezed and released a sharp breath.

"Squeeze again." He squeezed it once more and released another sharp breath.

"You're not alone, there are people here who want to help you. You just have to breath." Steve nodded at the Falcon and he continued to coach the man's breathing. They stood with him for ten minutes until he was calm enough for the firefighters to pull him out of the hole and bring him to an ambulance. The two men climbed out of the hole only to see the parking lot was cleared by the firefighters of any more hotspots.

"Good work, Captain. We make a pretty good team actually." The Falcon said.

"Thanks Falcon." Steve said, trying to hide his blush.

"It's Sam."

"Sam. I'm Steve."

"I know.” Sam suddenly began laughing.

“What?” Steve asked.

“For some reason, I just never thought I’d meet you and now that I have all I can think about is Tumblr.”

“Huh?”

“It’s this weird website my nieces are obsessed with.”

“Oh, is it?” Steve replied, trying his best not to give anything away. God, he felt like a nervous teenager again. This was ridiculous.

“According to them… well, this is kind of embarrassing but did you know people ship us? Like, girls and guys on the internet think we'd make a good couple." Steve wasn't a good liar so he didn't bother chancing a verbal response, he simply shook his head.

"I've seen entire dissertations on why we should date. I don't know maybe they're on to something." Steve felt like the air was punched out of him then.

"I... um... I don't... I'm..." He trailed off into a weak chuckle as Sam full on laughed.

"Calm down, I was kidding."

"Yeah, of course. I knew that."

"I prefer to tiptoe in relationships, being friends first." He said, patting Steve’s shoulder before walking off.

"I could be your friend." Steve blurted out. Sam paused and turned to him with amused confusion.

"What?"

"Um, I was saying we could be friends. I think that'd be good for everyone. You know, two superhero teams united in friendship but not as corny as it sounds."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really weird?" Sam commented after a moment.

"Yes."

"Also, your flirting needs work. Like a lot of work."

"Been told that too."

"Alright, fine. I'll be friends with you. Maybe if we're friends long enough some of my suaveness will rub off on you and when you ask me out on a date you might actually string a proper sentence together."

"…Doubtful."

"We'll see. Come on, Captain." Sam said, nodding for him to follow and if Steve's eyes strayed to Sam's ass in his suit well that was between him and God and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, I haven't decided yet. Or if anyone else wants to throw around ideas feel free to message me.


End file.
